It Must be the Chocolate
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: (SeiyaYaten, shounen ai) So, Valentine's Day in Japan is ONLY FOR GIRLS to give BOYS gifts right? Then what did Yaten buy chocolates for? It took him one hungry Seiya to find out...


It Must be the Chocolate

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Well, as luck would have it, I was researching for my speech about Valentine's Day customs and I read through the description of Valentine's Day in Japan. Somehow, I got inspired and here is the fic that was born from that inspiration, starring one of my favorite fic couples: SEIYA AND YATEN!!! *sigh* It has been such a long time isn't it? Since I wrote a Seiya/Yaten? This also happens to be my first shounen ai story. I hope it sits well with you and I hope you review! 

I have been trying so hard to find a Seiya/Yaten site but I haven't found one! It's so sad! And just when I was craving for more Seiya/Yaten! Which might be another reason why I wrote this fic in the first place! WE NEED MORE SEIYA/YATEN FICS! Waaaah! Enjoy! Please tell me what you think. ^_~

***

February 14.

Valentine's Day.

Yaten Kou was holding a simply packaged parcel of chocolates in his slender-fingered right hand. The wrapper was clear plastic and inside were a few pieces of milk chocolates shaped in hearts, stars, and moons. A wide green ribbon with golden borders was tied in an uncomplicated knot near the top, keeping it closed and uncontaminated.

The silver-haired Yaten was all alone in the presently dim-lighted apartment that all three members of the Three Lights shared. He was sitting on the white couch in the small living room, his lime green gaze penetrating through the plain white wall that he had fixed his stare, but not his attention to. His posture was nimrod straight and stiff with his legs separated over the couch's seat. 

His right hand, as said, was supporting the plastic package of chocolates. Said slender, effeminate fingers were barely opened over the package. If anyone gave his hand a slight nudge, surely the chocolates would fall to the cold, indifferent floor.

If one would be able to take a peek into his mind, they will find that the only thing that dominated his thoughts was this one question:

_Why the hell, did I buy these chocolates?   _

Valentine's Day in Japan was only for girls. On this day, they distributed gifts, most likely chocolates, to those whom they care about, most likely boys. Boys, meanwhile, were supposed to return the gesture a month later on March 14, the day dubbed as White Day. 

Well, they would reciprocate the gifts if they reciprocate the girls' feelings as well.

Yaten Kou was sitting on a sofa on Valentine's Day with a package of chocolates in his hand.

The whole picture just screamed "WRONG!" on so many levels.

Why, you ask?

Forget the fact that he bought the chocolates. Let's pretend you didn't read that statement.

Why, again?

Okay, let's see.

All right, so Yaten Kou happened to be one of the members of one of the most popular musical groups in Japan, the Three Lights. Girls go gaga over their music and they have a fan club along with the occasional stalker *coughMinakocough*.

It also doesn't hurt that Yaten Kou happens to be quite the handsome young man. Lustrous silver hair that is the envy of many, penetrating lime green eyes that sent girls fainting all over themselves, that adorable little smirk on that very attractive boyish face, all that smooth, flawless skin—I'm sure you get the picture. You can stop drooling now, fellow fan girl.

He was famous.

He was good-looking.

He had legions of fans.

Fan girls.

Actually, a lot of fan girls. 

A lot of fan girls meant a lot of love and a lot of love equaled to tons of gifts and chocolates on Valentine's Day.

Yaten Kou should be swimming and practically drowning on chocolates and gifts right now!

But he wasn't.

He was just holding that one, seemingly-nothing-special package of chocolates that were formed in itty-bitty bite-sized pieces of moons, stars, and hearts.

Where were the waves and oceans of gifts and chocolates?

In the trash bin back at Juuban High School, where at the moment, a particular male student who had the bad luck of getting clean up duty that day was shaking his head at the brightly wrapped parcels scattered all over the floor from an overflowing trash bin.

And those didn't include the Valentine's Day gifts from the Three Lights' P.O. Box _and_ Fan Club.

A lot of other people who wanted valentines could have them!

From this piece of evidence, one could conclude that Yaten Kou wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. He could probably be considered a snob in the least. 

He had always been rude to the fans and the media when he couldn't take anymore of their presence and despised them for tailing him day and night. He threw away his fan mail and argued constantly with his two band mates and friends about his fans' misguided and sickening adoration.

Plus, he also wasn't very fond of chocolates. Chocolates cause pimples and make you fat. He'd rather die than have his perfect face marred with an outbreak of puss-filled pimples or worse, gain a pound.

Yaten Kou was also kind of vain.

So, if Yaten Kou, Crusader Against All Things Sweet, Especially Chocolate, threw away all his valentines and cared whit for the rest, why did he have this small package of chocolates?

Why did he buy it?

Honestly, he wished he knew as well.

Nothing really earth shattering had happened before he had seen that package of chocolates sitting alone and innocently from behind a confectionary stand's glass case.

He had walked home alone from school that day since the other two, Seiya and Taiki, had clubs to attend to. Let's just say that until now, none of the school clubs has captured the interest or delight of our silver-haired Light.  

He was walking in his usual way: that languid stride under the afternoon sun with his school bag casually draped over his right shoulder as he looked around quite boredly, the same way he regarded almost everything else. He actually was feeling quite satisfied that afternoon that he actually smiled a bit, a deed that might have sent the fan girls fainting, but there were none in sight. 

He was satisfied because he felt free, the freest that he had felt since he had started the day. Before leaving the school, he had managed to gather up all his valentines, cards, love letters, chocolates, and all, and throw them in the trash. When he left, his Valentine trash was all piled up in that trash bin. It wasn't his fault that most of it crashed to the ground minutes later when a cat happened to jump by.

In addition to that, he knew that his fans from Juuban High were all busy with their clubs so it was not likely that he'd be mobbed. He'd be able to escape those that he would encounter on his way home, if there were any, he figured. He hadn't survived being an idol this long and not know some convenient shortcuts around the city.

Walking down the street with a satisfied mood and a slight smile, he encountered couples of blushing school-aged kids holding chocolates and other such Valentine's Day paraphernalia. Normally, the sight would have led him to fake nausea and declare quite nastily that he had now acquired diabetes or some other caustic quip, much to the dismay and amusement of Taiki and Seiya.

Yaten was never one for romance and all the mushy, lovey-dovey things that went with it.

But today, as he passed these normally vomit-inducing diabetes carriers, he felt an overwhelming and almost malicious sense of pride and pleasure.

It filled him with glee that he was not one of these fools who depended on itty-bitty pieces of chocolates or other nonsensical presents for happiness on that so-called day of love.

He was Yaten Kou and he was happy to be sweet and mush-free that Valentine's Day!

He will not be getting pimples!

He will not gain a pound!

He will not be bumbling all over himself on finding something perfect to give back on White Day!

He was free!

He was Yaten Kou!

Everything was perfect.

Then he saw it.

As mentioned before, it was nothing special. It was sitting all alone in a confectionary stand decked out to the fullest with ideal and gaudy Valentine's Day paraphernalia of pink, white and red. It fit exactly in the palm of his hand and he could close his hand into a fist without crushing it. It was quite plain beside all the other chocolate bags he had seen. The chocolates were in a clear plastic bag with only a wide green, golden-bordered ribbon to decorate it. Then there were the light brown milk chocolates that were shaped in little moons, stars, and hearts.

What was so special about them?

They were practically looked over by the girls who came by because it looked so plain. It wasn't exactly attractive or fancy enough. Well, the chocolates themselves were cute. He gave it that, but the packaging just lacked an engaging factor.

Maybe it was just the green ribbon. He had always liked the color since they were color of his eyes. 

It could also be the chocolates themselves. Moons, stars, and hearts. They were very familiar symbols that reminded him so much of what has past.

Was it pity? Did he pity the little package of moon, star, and heart-shaped chocolates because it looked lonely sitting there all alone in the tray behind the glass all by itself?

Maybe.

Who knew?

Don't ask him. He was clueless himself.

He bought the chocolate package, moon, star, and heart shapes, clear, plain plastic, wide green, golden-bordered ribbon, and all.

It only sunk in when he got home and realized that the pack of chocolates that he saw in the confectionary stand was sitting on his hand as he in turn sat down on the living room sofa.

Why DID he buy the chocolates?

He wasn't a girl (well, not presently…). He wasn't obligated to buy them for anyone. He didn't give a damn for Valentine's Day. He didn't even like chocolates!

Sighing and lifting a hand to his temple when he felt a headache building, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the backrest of the white sofa. His right hand rested down by his side and the chocolates were in danger of falling to the floor by the way the plastic package was tipping towards the floor.

He opened his eyes after a while, lime green eyes staring defiantly at the ceiling fan that turned lazily.

"I'm not some stupid, giggly girl desperate for someone to give me a gift on White Day." He murmured quietly, but with heat at the emptiness of the apartment.

A moment passed before there was movement and sound in the apartment. 

The silver-haired Light turned to the direction of the front door when he heard it open.

"Tadaima!" A cheerful voice called out to the almost empty apartment, shattering the silence and letting light shine in.

And with the pads of footsteps on the floor and the sound of something heavy making contact with the floor, Seiya Kou made his appearance.

His long, raven ponytail was still a bit wet, obviously just coming from a football club meeting and a shower. He was dressed in blue jeans and a white oversized t-shirt, making it easy for him to move around as he hunted for something to eat inside the cupboards. When he found nothing, it was only then that he turned to his friend who was still staring up at the ceiling fan. He removed his trademark sunglasses, revealing questioning blue eyes.

"Oi Yaten, where'd all the chips go?" He asked, obviously used to the fact that his friend hadn't greeted him with the proper "okaeri" when he arrived. 

Yaten didn't even bother to look at the raven-haired Light to respond rather dryly, "If you can't find them, you've obviously eaten them all. Who else eats greasy potato chips in this house anyway? And don't leave your sports' bag by the door. Taiki would trip over them again and he'd have another fit."

The taller Light made a tragic sound and sat down on the backrest, making it easy for him to slide downward by his posterior to end up lying with his legs hanging over the backrest on the sofa. Seiya had a distressed pout on his face.

"But I'm hungry!" He complained like a child, his dark eyebrows knitting together and staring up at the fan too, but only because of his position. He waved his hand at Yaten lazily as he countered Yaten's statement about his sport's bag. "I'll fix the bag when I get fed."

This time, Yaten had to respond. He rolled his eyes and cast wary eyes at his house and band mate. However would he ever get to solve the mystery of the moon, star, and heart-shaped Valentine's chocolate if Seiya kept on bothering him with his loud mouth and inane questions?

"Don't expect me to cook for you." The smaller Light bit out, his tone acid as he crossed his arms over his chest. The chocolates had ended up sitting somewhere by Seiya's ear.

Seiya snorted in answer, actually turning his head to raise a disbelieving and yet amused eyebrow at his silver-haired companion.

"Like I'd risk giving you the opportunity to poison me. No way Jose, like I'm that stupid."

"Oh I could give you a lot of proof of your stupidity if you give me the time."

Seiya frowned and was about to make a snappy comeback when he noticed the chocolates for the first time. The comeback died in his throat as he saw the Valentine chocolates and a teasing smile tugged at the sides of his lips. 

Yaten watched in sudden horror as he saw Seiya smile that annoying, teasing smile of his as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch beside him and grabbed hold of his chocolates before he could rescue them. 

_Damn slow reflexes._ Yaten glared at the grinning Seiya. _They get dulled when I know I'll be humiliated! _

"Soooo…" Seiya drew out the word, making Yaten glare darker at him, but nothing more. The silver-haired Light's knuckles turned white as he fisted them, his fingernails digging into his palms. 

"What's so special about the girl who gave you these chocolates?"

"Nothing." Yaten answered quickly, snatching them but with a bit of difficulty when Seiya tried to hold it farther away. Luckily, he was quicker. He tucked them away from view as he turned over on his side and facing away from Seiya who was sitting to his left. "These are nothing."

Seiya raised him an eyebrow, doubly curious now as he watched his friend almost hold the chocolates against him protectively. "If they're nothing then how come you're like a mother hen with her chicks?"

"None of your business!" Yaten snapped, glaring at him over his shoulder. His lime green eyes were narrowed as if trying to make the chocolates in his hands disappear.

Why did Seiya have to open his gob again?

Oh yes, he was hungry.

"Why don't you just order yourself some take out or something? Stop eyeing my chocolates."

"Woah, who are they from?" The raven-haired Light was shaking his head in wonder as he eyed Yaten even more. He was grinning a bit teasingly again as he spoke while making himself more comfortable against the sofa. "I bet they're from Minako."

The Light with the chocolates snorted at his remark. 

"Right, and I'm cutting away my bangs to look like Taiki."

Seiya's eyes widened. "You are?!"

"Baka!" Yaten promptly hit Seiya in the face with one of the pillows that were lying around the floor. If anything, he looked even more exasperated than ever. Yaten loved his silver hair far too much to cut them. "Can't you see sarcasm when it hits you on the face?"

Seiya was rubbing his forehead. "Well gee, sarcasm can't hit me but you sure can."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why you're such an idiot."

"Oh roll over and die, Yaten."

"I'd rather not. Who knows what you'd get up to if I die right now. You might eat my chocolates."

Now it was Seiya's turn to roll his eyes. He sat down sideways on the white sofa, his feet tucked under him in an Indian sitting position as he stated the obvious. "Yaten, chocolates are food. You eat them. Not get freakishly protective over them as if they're some kind of chicks waiting to happen."  
A silver head shook in amazement. "I did not understand what you just said." Yaten told him, still not relaxing his posture as he hid his chocolates from Seiya's gaze.

"Eggs, Yaten! I was alluding to eggs!"

"Wow, you're vocabulary's improving. Just a bit more and you'd be up there with Taiki."

"No thanks, I like my forehead as it is."

"You know, we better stop talking about Taiki and his forehead. Who knows what it's capable of..."

"What? You think it could hear or something?"

"Actually, I was thinking of it actually hiding some kind of a monster that would eat us if we provoked it. But really Seiya, a forehead with an ear? That's weird. Oh I forgot, I'm talking to you. You're practically Weird Personified."

"Oh haha." Seiya responded dryly, eyeing Yaten warily as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Says the one who thinks that Taiki's forehead is hiding a man-eating monster and looms protectively over a bunch of Valentine's chocolate."

"Who's looming?" Yaten demanded, finally shifting around and sitting like a normal person on the couch with his chocolate balanced on his thigh. He turned up his nose in true, arrogant Yaten fashion as he continued. "I just don't want you eating my chocolate."

"And why not?" Seiya whined and looked mournfully, longingly at the packet of chocolate. His stomach actually growled that time and he reached to rub it sympathetically as he pouted at Yaten. "I'm hungry and besides you're not going to eat them anyway."

"Iie, you are not getting any." Yaten declared, practically wagging his finger in front of Seiya's face.

Finally, tired and defeated, Seiya hung his head and sighed. "Fine, but won't you at least tell me who was it that gave them to you that they're so precious? That you won't let this poor, hungry Seiya have some?"

As Yaten watched Seiya rub his stomach mournfully and look back at him with puppy dog eyes, his resolve started to crumble. Yaten may be a snob most of the time, but he can't really stay stubborn against his friends' pleas.

Well, most of the time.

If they pissed him off, they had no chance of pushing him to succumb.

And besides, it was silly of him, really.

They were just a bunch of chocolates anyway. Okay, cute Valentine's chocolates, but chocolates just the same. 

And what the hell was he so embarrassed about?

Who cared if it was Valentine's Day?

He'd buy chocolates for no reason if he wanted to!

Even if he didn't eat them…

Who cares?

"Oh fine." Yaten sighed almost regretfully, handing Seiya the chocolates. "You can have them all."

"Honto? Arigato!" And Seiya pulled away the green, golden-bordered ribbon and started eating the chocolates. His blue eyes closed at the first taste of chocolate (he picked a heart-shaped one, if you're curious) as if it was the first time he tasted its kind, absolute rapture was apparent on his face. "Mmm…not bad! Actually, they're quite good! Want some?"

Yaten, despite how he had practically protected those chocolates to death earlier, declined the offer easily with a gesture of his hand. "No thanks."

"Well, you're missing a lot!"

The silver-haired Light sat back against he sofa, his palm cradling his chin as he watched Seiya eat away merrily on heart-shaped, moon-shaped, and star-shaped chocolates from the clear plastic package. His lime green eyes were alight with amusement. 

He thought Seiya looked so cute at that moment, the way he was so much like a child as he ate the chocolates. He looked so happy going through the chocolates one by one as if he was given such a wonderful gift to enjoy. His indigo blue eyes were shining with glee. 

Given the fact that Seiya had always been quite childish, this was the first time Yaten had actually looked at Seiya and found him endearing unlike before when the raven-haired Light's pouting and teasing annoyed the hell out of him.

Seeing Seiya like this-- unguarded, innocent, happy--was worth buying the chocolate, he supposed. It was never an everyday experience to see him like this.

Hm, could he have found the real reason for the mystery of the Valentine chocolates?

And dare he say, he wanted to see Seiya look like this some more?

Well, it sure sounded better than being someone who cared about getting chocolates for the sake of Valentine's Day and he wasn't a giggly, airhead girl who wanted something for White Day, either.

Seiya still looked happy even after he had finished with the chocolate.

"Thanks again, Yaten." Now he was smiling impishly, satisfied and full of chocolate goodness. He smacked his lips as he looked down happily at his tummy. "My tummy is very happy right now."

"You're welcome." Yaten answered pleasantly enough. He smiled slightly for the second time that day, but there was something wholly different in his smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Seiya."

The silver-haired Light rose just then and before Seiya could even say anything, Yaten laid a hand on his fellow Light's left shoulder, grazing the dark curls that hung there just so, and brushed his lips against the other's forehead.

There was silence and Yaten could feel the death of words in the air.

It was the second time that day that he had made Seiya stop talking. 

He also felt the surprise in his fellow Light's aura and quickly made an exit to his room.

With his bedroom door closed behind him, Yaten Kou allowed himself to smile a bit wider, bordering on mischievous. Tossing his school bag on top of his bed, he began to undress just in time to hear the front door open again and Taiki to make his entrance.

"Seiya, what did I tell you about leaving your sport's bag by the door?"

Silence still.

Yaten actually giggled as he pulled over a fresh shirt over his head and listened to Taiki's movements through the apartment.

"Oi, Seiya. Daijoubu ka?"

"Valentine's…" That was Seiya.

"Yes, February 14th and you were practically attacked this morning by girls bearing chocolates. What's wrong with you?"

"He gave me chocolates…"

"Nani? Who's he?"

"Never mind."

"Oi Seiya…"

Yaten couldn't stop the giggles if he could at the moment, but somehow he managed and he was able to come out of his room moments later. The sight of a confused-looking Taiki and a still-shocked Seiya greeted him.

Taiki was the first to speak. "Yaten, what—"

And then, Yaten smiled, his lime green eyes alight with mischief and glee.

"Okaeri, Taiki."

Now, even Taiki looked shocked, his purple eyes widening.

It would be an interesting month until White Day.

P.S. Hm…I think I might actually write a sequel for this. Can't leave it hanging there, ne? See you again soon! ^_~


End file.
